Where the Buffalo Bill Roams
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot Instead of helping form the Pony Express, Buffalo Bill is now a crazed conspiracy theorist with his own tabloid magazine that no one reads. Time Squad tricks him into following history by convincing him to deliver his conspiracy magazine to everyone while delivering their mail. Synopsis On the satellite, Larry is frustrated with the computer system, which keeps crashing. He finds that Tuddrussel had stuck magnets over it (which scrambles computer memory), and when he calls Tuddrussel to scold him, the latter sticks magnets onto Larry to see the different effects of magnets on him. Otto arrives and gets upset at Tuddrussel when the alarm suddenly goes off. The team sees that Buffalo Bill is the next mission and departs. Upon arriving in Kansas City, the team scares off some local people, who mistake the team for a Confederate army. Otto tells everyone that the Civil War ended last year, and is confused about why they didn’t hear about it. A man explains that nobody ever delivers mail to their town, gives the team some of his mail to deliver, and directs them to the home of the crazy Buffalo Bill. The team goes to Buffalo Bill’s house and knocks. Bill peeks out to see who it is, but at seeing Tuddrussel’s Time Squad badge, he thinks it is the government and opens a trapdoor to his basement. After falling a great distance, the three wake up to find themselves bound together in rope while Bill tapes Tuddrussel’s and Larry’s mouths shut. Otto quickly explains that he and Time Squad are futuristic time travelers sent to help Bill, and the latter starts sharing his conspiracy theories of historical people to Otto, something that offends and infuriates him. Bill tries to convince Time Squad of his knowledge by showing them cows that moo at a specific time, an owl that speaks in code, by going through the mayor’s trash, and howling at the moon with wolves, while Time Squad is clueless about what to do. The next morning, Bill shows them his tabloid magazine about his theories, which he keeps to himself. Otto convinces Bill that the world needs to know about his information, and asks him to deliver it around the country. Bill is excited to do so, and even agrees to deliver the country’s mail while he’s at it. Gallery Episode25 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode25-1.jpg|Larry is frustrated with the computers. Episode25-2.jpg|He notices the issue. Episode25-3.jpg|Tuddrussel tries the magnets on Larry. Episode25-4.jpg|Otto arrives during the experiment. Episode25-5.jpg|Otto and Larry are upset at Tuddrussel. Buffalo Bill Bio.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode25-6.jpg|The townspeople are scared of Time Squad. Episode25-7.jpg|The town celebrates that the Civil War is over. Episode25-8.jpg|Otto wonders why the town doesn't get mail. Episode25-9.jpg|Buffalo Bill is a "crazy old stink ball." Episode25-10.jpg|Buffalo Bill's house. Episode25-11.jpg|Time Squad is given mail to deliver. Episode25-12.jpg|Tuddrussel shows Bill his badge. Episode25-13.jpg|Bill activates a trap door. Episode25-14.jpg|Bill ties up the "government detectives." Episode25-15.jpg|Otto knows a lot about Bill's life, which distracts him. Episode25-16.jpg|Otto explains what Time Squad is. Episode25-17.jpg|Bill wonders if they are zombies. Episode25-18.jpg|Bill wants to share his information with Time Squad. Episode25-19.jpg|Bill believes Jefferson was "in cahoots" with aliens. Episode25-20.jpg|Bill believes a barbecue sauce stain on his $20 bill is a UFO. Episode25-21.jpg|Bill says Lincoln had a psychic eye... Episode25-22.jpg|...which he used to win a debate. Episode25-23.jpg|Otto is speechless at the claims Bill makes. Episode25-24.jpg|Otto is outraged. Episode25-25.jpg|Bill shows Time Squad a field of cows. Episode25-26.jpg|At a specific time... Episode25-27.jpg|...the cows all moo. Episode25-28.jpg|Bill "knows" what the cows are up to. Episode25-29.jpg|Bill scares off the cows. Episode25-31.jpg|Bill shows the group an owl. Episode25-32.jpg|Bill finds a fish skeleton in the mayor's trash. Episode25-33.jpg|Bill howls with wolves. Episode25-34.jpg|Time Squad doesn't know what to do. Episode25-35.jpg|Bill wakes the team up the next morning. Episode25-36.jpg|Bill's magazine. Episode25-37.jpg|Otto says this information is very important. Episode25-38.jpg|Otto convinces Bill to share his knowledge with the rest of the country. Episode25-39.jpg|Larry and Tuddrussel laugh at the magazine. Episode25-40.jpg|Bill agrees to deliver mail at the same time. Episode25-41.jpg|Bill rides off...backwards... Episode25-42.jpg|Time Squad just created the first postal worker. Trivia *Each magnet in the beginning of the episode has a different effect on Larry: # The pig magnet slows Larry's voice. # The bananas magnet makes Larry sing "The Yankee Doodle Boy." # The "World's Greatest Grandma" magnet makes Larry act like a baby. *Tuddrussel subscribes to "Laser Weapons Fanatic," a magazine. *Otto explains that the team is from the year 100 million in this episode. *Bill makes several strange claims: # Thomas Jefferson worked with aliens # A UFO is seen on a dollar bill # Abraham Lincoln used a psychic third eye to make his opponent, Peter Cartwright, lose a debate. *The scene with Lincoln's debate against Cartwright suggests that they were both in a Presidential Debate, but they historically were just opponents for seats in Congress. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1